


Elemental

by Izabel_Stark



Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), captain america: civil war - Fandom
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, CivilWar, Elemental - Freeform, F/M, Hawkeye - Freeform, Hulk - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Stark - Freeform, Thor - Freeform, Vision - Freeform, XReader, angel - Freeform, blackwidow, captainamerica - Freeform, infinitywar, ironman - Freeform, natasharomanoff - Freeform, peterparker, peterparkerxreader, robertdowneyjr, scarlettwitch, spiderman - Freeform, superhero, tomholland, tonystarkxbrucebanner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabel_Stark/pseuds/Izabel_Stark
Summary: Y/N Lycon, Tony Starks only child. Elemental, the newest Avenger. Her father isn't very interesting, but her mother sure is. Half witch, half angel. Meaning Y/N, the 14-year-old is 1/2 angel, and 1/2 human that has the power to control the elements. Elemental, Y/N's alternate self, is a sassy, sarcastic gal, who commonly makes a little too much conversation during battle. Y/N was once a sassy, sarcastic person just like her father, although she has no memory of him, seeing as he left Y/N's mother as soon as Y/N turned one. Now, due to a recent occurrence, she is an anti-social, depressed, enclosed type of person, and is forced to live with her father. She doesn't love, doesn't express emotion until a certain little spidey comes to sweep her off her feet.





	1. Another Stark

**Author's Note:**

> if you see a weird
> 
> its because I copy paste this from my fanfic on wattpad

(Your POV)

As Happy and I approach the door, I turn around to face him, walking backward while doing so. "So, w-why is your name Happy? You're uh..not very cheerful."

He rolls his eyes because he hates that question, but he didn't snap, probably knowing that his boss is, unfortunately, my father. We enter the tower and Happy swiftly calls for Tony. Tony walks into the entrance area and flashes me a warm smile, and I respond with a cold stare.

He looks at me again, and his smile falls as soon as he sees my cold stare. He walks over to me and embraces me, to which I quickly pull away from. "Fuck off, Stark. You weren't there for me then, you don't deserve to be here for me now" I raise my voice and push him away from me.

Happy looks shocked and Tony stumbled back a bit. He looked hurt/sad and slowly placed his hand on my shoulder, which I shoved away.

"Listen, Y/N, I'm sorry I left... I had more important thi----I uhh...fuck it. I was afraid because I didn't know if I was gonna be able to take care of a child, so I was a wuss and ran away...and I'm so sorry about what happened with your mom." He mumbled, so Happy couldn't hear.

I scoffed as a tear barreled down my face, which I quickly wiped away. "You're not sorry, you're never sorry... Happy, take me to my room". Happy pulls your luggage and walks you to your room that is fully furnished, surprisingly well.

I actually really like it, but of course, I'm not gonna tell Happy, let alone Tony that. Happy sets my stuff down and walks out, and I notice the sun setting. I take my suit out of my bag and put it on quickly. It's basically Natasha's but with a holographic belt, a holographic choker, and a mask so nobody knows who you are. The mask wraps around my head and goes underneath my hair, and it only covers my eyes, kinda like a bandana. 

I walk out and look Tony dead in the eyes. He looks back at me in shock.


	2. Elemental

(Your POV)

"You're Elemental?"

"What the hell does it look like? I didn't think I'd be a big deal seeing as your fuckin Iron-Man but okay. Anyway, I'm going out to patrol with Spiderman. I'll be back...sometime...bye Tony." I waved at him as I walked towards the door. Before I walked out, my eyes glowed E/C and my wings sprouted from my back.

Tony doesn't say anything about my fantastical alternate self as I fly out the window. I meet Spidey on top of a skyscraper. He is in his normal apparel, some blue and red sweats. He sees me and chuckles as I land on the roof and put my wings away.

"Yo Spidey, I told you I can make you a new suit. After my moms....passing... I moved in with my father and he has a literal lab, and so do I." I say to him and giggle. He looks back at me as we sit on the side of the building. "I don't want to be a nuisance. Sorry about your mother again..btw." He says back.

"It's alright. It's not your fault. After all, it was one of my father's stupid actions that killed her." I say back without thinking. "YOU'RE TONY STARKS CHILD?" He shouts back in shock. I forgot I told him that Iron-Man killed my mom. "Unfortunately.." I mumble. "You must be the luckiest person in the world!" He says, slightly fanboying. "You got it twisted, SpiderBoy. Anyway, I just got a report of a bank robbery downtown. Let's go." I say coldly. (BTW Pete and You don't know each other's identities)

(Tony's POV)  
My daughter is 1/2 angel?! I thought Annabeth was a human... I feel horrible. I wasn't the father I needed to be. Yeah, I funded a lot of her life, but I wasn't a dad. I didn't even know she wasn't fully human! How shit of a father can one person be?

"Toooooonnnnyyyyy......TONY!" I hear Steve saying beside me. I jump and then look at him. His face falls and he wipes something off my face. "Tony, you're crying....what's wrong?" He asked worriedly. I chuckle slightly. "Y/N's living here now. My daughter." I say back with a small smile that goes as fast as it came.

"You have a daughter? Where is she now?" He asks, half shocked and half worried. "Out on patrol. She has powers and is a superhero. Ever heard of a certain hero by the name of Elemental? That's her." I mumble. "Wow...thats crazy...anyway why are you crying? Shouldn't you be happy?"

"Cause I was a shit father, Steve! I didn't talk to her for 13 fucking years! I didn't know she was a superhero! I was a pussy and ran away from my family because I was afraid and now look what happened! OH, AND it doesn't help that I murdered her mother! I shot down a building and a piece of the building crushed her Steve!" I stand up and yell.

"Tony calm down!" Steve stands up and looks me dead in the eyes. "I killed her mother, Steve...I didn't talk to my own child...I am a horrible father... I'm just like Howard...I don't deserve her.." I whisper, looking away and wiping tears that found their way to my eyes. He pulls me into a hug. "You can fix this, Stark"

(Back to you!)

Spidey and I open the doors of the bank quietly and awkwardly stand there. "H-Hey fellas..forget your pin or something?" I say, catching their attention. They look at me, and I realize they are wearing masks that make them look like Me and Spidey. "Yo, you kinda look like us." Spidey points out. The two point guns at me and SpiderBoy. "I don't take well to copycats," I say and knock them out with a mini tornado. "HEY! You didn't even let me have some fun!" Spidey whines behind me. I turn around and smile at him. "Sorry, Spides (don't ask I'm running out of nicknames) I got excited," I giggle and make my way out of the bank, oblivious the blush spread across the 14-year-old boys face.


	3. Mini-Hurricane

(Your POV)

I walk back into the tower carefully, not wanting anyone to see the Elemental walking into a place like this. I stroll straight to my room and undress. I put on some long F/C plaid pajama pants and a long sleeve dark grey shirt.

As I walk around the labyrinth trying to find the damn kitchen, Tony steps in front of me slowly. "Hi Y/N...since you'll be like living here and stuff now I was thinking you might wanna meet the other Aveng---" I cut him off quickly. "killers." He looks at me confused.

I move around him and keep walking, and he follows me like a lost puppy. "Don't give me that look, Stark. The Avengers are murderers. You're all so clueless. You're curious why people are out to kill you? You're curious why people fucking hate you all? It's because you ruin people lives, Tony. All of you fight, killing innocent people in the process. Killing peoples loved ones. and then you carry on your lives like you haven't murdered thousands----Where the fuck is the damn kitchen?"

I stop and swirl around, facing the older man's face confidently. "I have no interest in meeting them. You all ruin peoples lives. You ruined my life." I stare into his guilty eyes with a cold, dead stare and spin around again. "Friday, where is the fuckin kitchen?" I say quietly while wiping a tear from my eyes. "Do a 180, walk straight, and turn on the closest left and you should be able to see it, Ms.Stark." The robotic Irish AI says back. "Ms.Lycan" I correct.

\---

I sat in my room alone. The silence is deafening so I turn on the TV. "It is a week after the battle that took place in a small area in Manhattan. Families houses completely destroyed in the process. Hundreds found injured but only one death had occurred. The woman found dead goes by the name of Annabeth Lycon and had 2 children and a husband. The husband goes by the name of Aaron Lycon, her 14-year-old daughter goes by the name of Y/N Lycon, and her 12-year-old son goes by the name of---" I shoot the TV with a puff of wind, causing it to smash into the ground and shatter.

I quickly notice a new presence in the room and engulf my hand in lightning and make it face the stranger, ready to shoot. "Woahwoahwoah. I'm not gonna hurt you." The strong Sokovian accent catches me off-guard and I lower my hand while wiping my eyes with the other. "My name is Wanda. I suppose you're a witch too?" She says while sitting next to me. "Yeah, as far as I know, I was born with powers. But Hydra is quite unpredictable. Who knows, maybe they got a girl that has the power to magically manipulate people to change around my memories." I say coldly. She looks down sadly, knowing that shade was being yeeted at her. (I just added "yeeted" to my Grammarly dictionary)

"You and I are similar you know..." Wanda whispers quietly. I chuckle coldly and look over to her. "Oh yeah? How's that?" I snap back. "My home was bombed. The bombs came from Stark Industries." She says back. I look down sadly. "I lost my brother, Pietro. He was always so brave. He sacrificed his life for Clint. You have a brother, right?" She whispers gently. I nod. "Dante...His name is Dante. He's my half-brother. He isn't Starks child" I mutter back, tear threatening to spill. "They don't know where he is. They don't know where my baby brother is Wanda. I'm never gonna be able to see him again!" I say louder. The pages of a book I was reading started to blow slightly and Wanda notices. It's like a mini-hurricane inside my room. Soft rain starts to fall.

"Y/N you need to calm down." She says loudly, barely audible through the wind. The rest of the Avengers enter my room and look around panicked. Banner then steps towards me slowly, seeing as the wind was close to flinging him across the room. He kneels in front of me and I slightly calm down, seeing the face of an amazing scientist that you quite admire can calm you down a bit. "Y/N you're gonna need to calm down okay?" He yells. The wind slows slightly, things stop flying everywhere and the rain comes to a halt.

"That's it. Just calm down. Breath in for 4 seconds, hold it for 7, and exhale for 8." He says quieter. The wind stops completely and Bruce hesitantly pulls me into a hug, rubbing my back slowly. The other Avengers look at us in shock, and once I realize who they were looking at I shot them out of the room and Wanda shut the door with her telekinesis. Bruce moves away and looks at me. "How are you feeling now?" He mumbles to me calmly. "O-okay...I'm okay" I mutter back.

He sighs in relief and stands up. "What caused this? Was a memory brought up?" He says to us in a now normal tone voice. "M-My brother..." I mutter back. "Brother? Do you miss him? Was he at the battle as well?" He stoops down to my level and looks me in the eyes.

"Dante Theodore Lycon, 12 years old. Attended North Bridge Middle School since Kindergarten. Top student. He has brownish blonde hair and green eyes and is about 5'1." I say standing up and pulling one of the books on my shelf. A secret door opens and a giant lab opens up. Bruce looks around in shock. "I happen to have a love for tech. I know, I really moved in-- Don't touch tha---Oooh good job smart-ass." I say as he pulls a switch that opens up another part of the lab that pretty much showcases all my different suits. By that I mean my suit with different colours and materials.

"Listen, Bruce, you can't tell Tony about my sanctuary okay?" I say as I approach my giant computer. "Didn't he build this place?" He says, tinkering with my stuff. "No, I did without his permission. Keep touching my shit and I'll set your sorry ass on fire and then drop you in Antarctica." I say, not looking up from my computer, that is just a hologram with a keyboard that is also a hologram. The noises behind me stop, because of what I assume is fear.

I continue typing until I find Dante's file. "There, read," I say swiping the file over to the computer near him. "How come he doesn't have the power to control the elements like you? Can you track him? And why do you have files of all these people? Nick, your father, Nat, Me, Thor, a handful of HYDRA agents...Where did you get this information?" He says looking up.

"Why do you ask so many fuckin questions? I don't know why Dante doesn't have my powers he was born that way. He was last spotted at our house but when I was seven I put a tracker into his left arm so if anything were to happen to him I could track him. I did it to me too, by the way, just in case, I get kidnapped or something. And I have my ways of getting information." I mutter back, typing in something else.

"Found him, he's in Queens. Underneath it actually"


	4. Reunited

(Your POV)

Bruce and I run swiftly to the living room area, where we find all the Avengers having a conversation about what had just happened and asking Tony way too many questions. "All of you shut up before I make you!" I yell over the chatter. They all immediately and turn to me.

"Before you ask, that mini-hurricane thing happens when I get too emotional, and other things happen due to different emotions. That's a warning, don't get me angry. The thing that caused that outburst was the thought of my half-brother, Dante. He was in the house at the time of the accident and me, being the smart-ass I am, was able to track him. I need 3 people plus Bruce to come with me to get him." I say and they literally all raise their hands like grade-school students.

"Okay uh, I guess I'm gonna pick out of you 7-year-olds...I guess Wanda, Nat, and Tony." I mumble pointing at them. We all go back to our rooms to suit up, other than Bruce because he doesn't have a suit...he has a Hulk. We then walk out and they all look at me. "What?" I say as I finish tying my bandana around my eyes.

(Third Person)

"Nothing!" Everyone except you says in unison. Your eyes then glow E/C through your black bandana and your wings sprout from your back. You then turn to Wanda. "Can you carry more than one person with your powers?" you question. Wanda nods her head and you sigh in relief. "Good." You say, taking out your watch.

You click your watch three times and then a hologram pops up. "Voice verification needed." Your AI, Joel, says. The crisp, soft voice of your AI catches the others off-guard. "Why does your AI sound like a teenager? And where did you get that technology?" Tony asks, staring at my watch. "Why do you and Banner ask so many questions?" You snap back.

(Your POV)

"Voice verified. Welcome, Y/N" Joel says, happily. "Hi Joel, send Dantes coordinates to Tony, please. Thank you!" I say back, and the hologram disappears. "Wanda, bring Nat and follow me. Bruce, don't be alarmed." I mumble, smirking slightly.

Bruce yelps as I lift him off the ground with my wind magic. " Bruce, you can now temporarily fly. Follow Tony to the coords. Let's go, ladies." I announce, flying up and into the sky and doing a flip. "WEEEEEEEEE!" I scream and lead the way to my dear brother.

\---

Me, Wanda, and Nat land first and then wait for the boys to get there. The men then land - like 10 minutes later might I add - and we walk towards the motel. "I thought he was underground..?" Bruce says, confused. "He was, but I guess he got a room here." I mutter, walking into the motel. I walk up to the counter and look at the man, who is typing away on his computer. I fake a cough and he turns to face me. "Why hello there~."He says in a very flirtatious way.

"1: Your like 58 and I am underage. 2: Don't fucking flirt with me, because I could burn you to a crisp and not feel a thing. 3: What room is Dante Lycon staying in?" I say, annoyed. "Fiesty~ Dante is staying in room 10, gorgeou-." He pauses and I turn to see Bruce and Tony giving him a death stare. I chuckle and we all march over to the elevator, getting in. We get to floor 1 and find room 10. I sigh and Wanda smiles silently.

I knock slowly and hear scurrying on the other side of the door and chuckle. Dante swings the door open and begins saying hello and then freezes. "Your only twelve, how'd you get a motel room?" I say, ripping off my bandana and wiping my tear-filled eyes. He runs the short distance to me and practically jumps on me.

"I missed you so much Y/N..." He cries into my shoulder. He may be 12, but he has the body and mind of a 7-year-old. I hug him back tightly and nod, not being able to speak. Tony and Bruce are grinning widely, and Nat is comforting a crying Wanda. I let go of Dante and hold his hand. "W-Wanda..why are you crying?" I question, worried. "J-Just reminds me of my brother..." She stutters. I push Dante slightly and he goes and hugs her. I smile to myself as a tear rolls down my already tear stained face.


	5. The Accords

Your POV)  
It's the 2 days after we found Dante, and he now has a bedroom right next to me. He's on my left, and Vision is on my right. As if on cue, Vision comes through the wall. "Vis! We've talked about this, dude!" I exclaimed, grabbing a sweater and throwing it on. "I know, but this is important. Your father wants you downstairs." He says calmly. "That's it?" I question. "He brought a guest." He says, almost robotically. I sigh and levitate out the door (with the help of wind magic), too lazy to walk but my wings wouldn't fit through the door frame.

When I get out of my room, I levitate to a window and jump out. I start free-falling and then my eyes flash and I catch myself. I fly to the meeting room and tap on the window. Everyone inside jumps slightly and then Wanda comes to the window and opens it. My wings disappear and then catch myself with wind before I fall again and hop inside.

"So, whos the guest?" I say, bouncing on my toes. I look to see the general. staring at me with his arms crossed, I imitate him and he immediately drops his arms. I walk up to him and he holds out his arm, and I grab and shake it firmly. "General Ross. I assume you are Elemental, correct?" He says, letting go. "The one and only, just call me Y/N. Oh and tell anybody my identity and you're gone. Set you on fire, boom, bam, bum, done, dead." I say, raising my eyebrows at the end.

I see his wide eyes before he goes back to explaining his thing. "You know, five years ago I had a heart attack. I dropped, right in the middle of my backswing." He starts, imitating him playing golf. "I love playing Charades." I whisper to Sam, who chuckles silently. "turned out it was the best round of my life, because after 13 hours of surgery and a triple bypass..." He trails off a bit before speaking again. "...I found something 40 years in the Army never taught me. Perspective." He pauses once more. I look over to my father to see him staring intently at the general.

"the world owes the Avengers an unpayable debt." He says, but before he can speak I interrupt. "I'm not an Avenger, why was I called to this meeting?" I say, already bored. "You are an enhanced individual living in the Avengers Tower, therefore you are classified as an Avenger." He says before continuing.

"You have fought for us, protected us, risked your lives--" He gets cut off again. "I've only protected Queens with little ol' Spiderman so that's a bit of an exaggeration but sure you could say that," I say leaning onto my hand and signaling him to continue. "But while a great many people see you as heroes, there are some who prefer the word 'vigilantes'." He gets interrupted by someone else this time. "And what word would you use, Mr.Secretary?" Nat speaks, calm and collected. "How about dangerous?" He says, and I immediately tense up.

He's right and wrong. We are dangerous. We have ruined peoples lives, but we protect the world god damn it! "What would you call a group of US-based, enhanced individuals, who routinely ignore sovereign borders, and inflict their will where ever they choose and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind?" He stats. I catch Steve looking at me and I look back at him, and he has concern in his eyes. He knows what happened to my family. Does he think I'm gonna lash out?

"New York." He says, showing us a clip of the Battle of New York. Tony shifts in his chair as he changes the video. He lists off a bunch of battles and then says one I didn't expect. "Queens," Ross says blankly, showing us clips of my mother under the rubble. I shift my sight to the floor. "Okay, that's enough," I say in a quiet yet firm voice. I don't want another mini-hurricane. The others look at me and Sam slides his chair beside mine and wraps his arm around my neck, in a calm, reassuring way. 

"For the past four years, you've operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate. But, I think we have a solution." He passes a book to Wanda, who looks at it and then passes it along. "The Sokovia Accords. Approved by 117 countries." He says, walking around the room.

"It states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, you shall operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel. Only when and if that panel deems it necessary." Ross states, stopping at Steve. "The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place, I feel as though we've done that," Steve says blankly.

"Tell me, captain, do you know where Thor and Banner are right now?" Ross asks, looming over a sitting Steve. "Bruce is in Iraq helping out and Thor is attending business in Asgard," I mumble just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Now that I have everyone's attention---" I look up and wipe my tears, ignoring the eyes filled with pity that now stare back at me. "---I would like to say something. These accords are stupid-" Tony cuts me off. "Y/N J---" I then cut him off. "Interrupt me again and I'll set you on fire and then throw you off a bridge. Anyway, I personally think the accords are stupid. The Avengers protect the world, and if it wasn't for them...we'd all be dead. Ultron would've wiped out all of us. Or the freaking aliens that came through a HOLE IN THE UNIVERSE. Buuuuuuuuuuut" I say, standing and grabbing the remote.

"Dante, come in here, sweetheart," I call him and he scurries in. "This is Dante, he's my little brother. And this--" I cut to the part with my mother under the rubble. "--Is our mother. She's dead if you didn't catch onto that. I live here now, with my father that abandoned me and a bunch of enhanced. Why? Because HYDRA was detected in the area. I lost everything. My home. My Mom. I thought I lost my brother too. Everything I ever knew, wiped out."I said and excused Dante from the room. 

"See? One of your own, losing everything because of you. And then I go thinking it's my fault. Maybe if I was stronger I could've protected them. I'm labeled a superhero, the infamous 'Elemental', but if I can't save the most important thing to me, the one thing I needed in this world, am I really a hero?" I set down the remote. "You're signing the Accords. You need to be put in check."

\---

We all sit in the living room discussing the accords, and I and Tony just sit to the sidelines quietly. That is until Nat spoke up, "The Starks are being uncharacteristically non-hyperverbal.". "That's because they already made up their minds," Steve says, quietly. "You guys bickering is annoying. Also, if you decide in your non-genius little brains--" 

"Is non-genius a word?" Sam asks.

"Yes, it describes you perfectly," I snap back

"--moving on. If you don't sign the Accords they will hunt you down and lock you in an underwater prison in a very protected cell. Wanda will be put in some kind of insane-asylum looking jacket because of her magic." I pause. "If I'm being honest, I don't want to see that happen to you guys. You don't deserve to be imprisoned like criminals when you've done so much good for the world." I say quietly, and just like that, all eyes are on me.

"I've lost so much already... I can tell you guys don't want to lose each other, your bond is strong. You guys are one big family. I don't want you guys to lose this, it hurts so much. I sure as hell wouldn't want to be the one to tear the family apart. You guys are my new family..." I look up with tears running down my cheeks. "Don't take this away again." And with that, I walk out of the room, leaving everyone speechless


	6. Identity Reveal

Imma skip to the part where we go and recruit our favourite crime-fighting spider.

(Your POV)

We, meaning me and Tony, arrive out front of an apartment building. I don't know why, but da---Tony said I should come. We walk up to the doors and go to the elevator, quickly selecting what floor this person lives on. I step out first and start for the person's apartment, Tony trailing behind. Once we both arrive at the correct door, Tony is the one who knocks. A kind looking lady arrives at the door and looks at us in surprise.

I reach my hand out. "Hello, you are Ms. May Parker, correct?" I ask calmly. She nods and Tony takes the lead. "I am Tony Stark and this is my intern, Y/N S--Lycon." He says, in a kind-of flirtatious way. This man I swear. "A-ah Y-yes." I stutter. He should've told me the game plan BEFORE we came here. 

"We are here to talk to Peter Parker about an internship he applied for at Stark Industries." He says, once again in a flirtatious type of way, despite the fact that she one, is wearing a wedding ring (She didn't take it off after Uncle Ben passed), and two, that the sentence isn't flirtatious at all. She looks confused but nodded and steps aside.

"The darn boy didn't tell me about the internship, but that's beside the point. He is currently at school but should be home in about 10-20 minutes." He stats, sitting us down on a couch. "Walnut date loaf?" She offers kindly. I respectfully decline but Tony takes one off a try and bites into it. By the look on his face, it isn't pleasant, but he nods and does a weird hand gesture signaling that it is good.

"So, how is a beautiful lady like you someone's Aunt?" Tony flirts. I internally gag before hitting his arm. "Mr. Stark! Do not be so rude! My apologies, Ms. Parker. Sometimes I think I'm mentoring him." I yell, saying the last part to Ms. Parker. She giggles and then we hear a door open and close. "Hey May!" A cute boy with an oddly familiar voice comes in, obviously not noticing us. May then speaks up. "oh! Hey! How was school today?" He comes around the corner slowly. "Okay... There's this crazy car parked outside....." He trails off, noticing the new presence.

He stares in shock and then his eyes wander to me. We lock eyes for a moment before I snap my head to the left, blushing profusely. "Oh, Mr. Parker." Tony chirps, motioning with the walnut date loaf. "Um...Wh-a-at? What are you d-doing... Hey uh.. I'm-I'm-I'm-I'm Peter..." He stutters. Adorable...wait what? I shake my head and then Tony introduces us.

"Tony. And this is my other intern, Y/N." He motions to me and I give a shy wave, blushing. "What are you-What are you-What are you doing here?" He stutters again. "Bout' time we met." Stark says, and I notice May mouthing 'What the fuck' in Peters direction. I giggle a bit, earning Peter's stare. "You've been getting my emails, right?" Tony stats, winking. "Yeah...Yeah! regarding..." He trails off. "You didn't tell me about the grant," May says, offended.

"about the grant..." Peter repeats. He sounds oddly similar....no that can't be Spidey. I shake my head again. I notice they had been talking while I had trailed off. "Remember when you applied? Well, I approved. So now, we're in business." Tony says, taking a sip of his tea like the sassy bitch he is (I couldn't help myself). "You didn't tell me anything, what's up with that? You keepin' secrets from me?" Ms. Parker inquires.

"I-I just know how much you love surprises so I thought I'd let you know...when.......Anyway, what did I apply for?" Peter questions. They continue to talk as I just awkwardly look around at the things in the room. When I get nervous I tend to not pay attention, and usually, when that happens, I'd go on patrol. But right now, I can't. "Can we get five minutes, with him." I overhear Tony say. May agrees and we stand up and walk over to Peters bedroom.

As soon as everyone is in Tony locks the door. He walks over to the garbage and spits out the remains of his walnut date loaf. "As far as walnut date loaves go, that wasn't bad. Oh wow, what do we have here, retro tech, huh? Thrift store? Salvation Army?" He slightly teases. "Uh the uh garbage, actually." Peter nervously shifts his feet on the floor as he responds. "You're a dumpster diver?" Tony responds sassily. "Yeah, I was...anyway um... I definitely did not apply for your grant." Peter tries to explain but then gets cut off

"Nuh Uh! Me first." Tony cuts in. Peter whispers a quiet okay before Tony starts to speak again. He projects a hologram of Spider-Man and shows it to Peter. My eyes widen and I turn to Peter. "N-No way..." I whisper. "This is you, right?" Tony says. "Um no, what do you- what do you mean?" Pete stutters. "Yeah! Look at you go! Wow, nice catch! 3000lbs 43mph, That's not easy." Tony stats. I remember when that happened. "You got mad skills." He says, slowly approaching the boy. "That uh..That's all on YouTube though righ---" I cut Peter off. "Th-Th-There is no way. You have to be j-j-j-joking right now." I stat, in shock. They both look at me, confused.

"Father, what the hell! Why would you bring me with you to recruit Spider-Man! We aren't supposed to know each-others identities!" I raise my voice just enough so May can't here. "I-I'm confused. Elemental is Tony Starks only child she told me herself...And that means...." He stares at me and I stare back. Tony looks at both of us and realizes his mistake. "You guys didn't know each other's identities?" He asks. I look back at him and slap him with water. He stumbles back and holds his cheek. 

"We didn't know each other's identities because we wanted to keep each other safe. And now that you ruined it, you can shut the fuck up." I say harshly to him. He raises his hand. "Don't talk to me like that, and don't slap me. I am your dad." He stats, standing up straight again. "No, you are not." He looks at me, a mix of confusion, shock, and sadness spread across his face. 

"A dad stays. A dad isn't too pussy to stay with his child. A dad doesn't kill his child's mother and destroy his child's home. A dad doesn't put his child's life in danger. A dad isn't supposed to be the one who causes his child's sadness and depression. Always wondering if I wasn't good enough for daddy to stay. You left in the middle of the night and all you left was 10,000 dollars in a suitcase. That is not what me and mom needed! And then Mommy finds a new man, and he's a monster. And the new man causes mommy to start doing drugs. So mommy's kids Dante and Y/N are living in a hellhole with a drug addict, distant mom, and an abusive step-dad. But you didn't know that! Why? Because you were running a business, and tending to your new love Pepper. You are not a dad! Fathers leave. You are a father." I start getting heated and my eyes start to turn reddish orange while tears stream out of them.

Peter pulls me into a hug, and I latch onto him. I tuck my head into the crook of the oddly tall boy's neck. My eyes flicker back to normal as he rubs circles on my back and cradles my head in his other hand. He sits us onto his bed and I let all my emotions pour out. Thunder crackles outside. "She didn't want to cause a thunderstorm in here I see..." Tony mumbles, loud enough for me and Spidey to hear. I can tell there are tears streaming down his face too, just slower.

(Peter's POV)

I stare in shock as Elemental yells at her father. I look around to see a thin white layer of fast air surrounding my room. It must be to block the noise. I listen to everything she says and look at the pain on her face. She's feeling the same way I did the day Uncle Ben died, during me and Uncle Bens fight. She stops yelling and I do the one thing I wished someone did for me. I grab her and pull her into a hug and rest on the bed. 

I hear thunder crackling outside and Mr Stark say something and look up to him with a glare. I hear Elemental stop crying and realize she had fallen asleep. Its understandable, full-body cries are exhausting. I tuck her into my bed and stand up, staring Mr Stark in the eyes after he wipes them. "By the looks of it, I know that girl better than you do. She's a great person. And before the 'accident' she was a funny, loving, sarcastic dork. Now? She's broken, because of the Avengers. Of course, while she's behind the mask, she acts like she always did, but I am more observant than she thinks. Now, what do you want?" I say sharply.

He stares back and then continues. "Have you ever been to Germany?" I shake my head no. "Oh, you'll love it there." I shake my head again. "I can't go to Germany..!"

"Why not?"

"I got....homework."

"I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that. We leave when Y/N wakes up."

You know.....this chapter was gonna go a completely different direction but then I decided "FUCK THAT, LET'S MAKE THIS AS DEPRESSING AND FUCKING DRAMATIC AS POSSIBLE!" did it work?

1647 words.

-Izzy


	7. Civil War

(Your POV)

Spidey and I sat out of the way as Tony and Rhodey confronted Captain. I sat on a rooftop with my wings out and Spider-Man sat behind a car in the corner. "Underoos!" was heard from the middle of the airport as Spidey flipped in and webbed Caps shield and hands. He landed and looked up and to be honest it was kinda bad-ass, at least until he started a conversation. 

"Alright, I'm done. You're gonna turn Barnes over and you're gonna come with us, or a squad of JSOC guys with no compunction about being impolite." Tony yells at Steve, and I take that as my cue to fly in. I swoop down and land in front of Steve, taking my bandana off so I can look him in the eye. "S-Steve, please. Don't do this. Just come with us. I-I'm sure we can work something out. Or you could just sign the accords. I just want to have a family again, man." I mutter to him.

He stares into my eyes, obviously seeing the tears that were building up in my eyes. "I'm sorry." Is all he says as he lifts his hands in the air. "All right, Lang," Steve says, and Spidey gets kicked in the face. "Spidey!" I run over and help him up, giving 'Lang' a death stare. I wrap my bandana around my head again, preparing for what is coming next.

"Alright there's two on the parking deck, one of them is Maximoff, I'm gonna grab her. Rhodey you want Cap?" Tony questions, starting to fly away. "There is two in the terminal, Wilson, and Barnes." Rhodey stats. Black Panther runs off, saying something like 'Barnes is mine' or somethin'. 

"Hey, Mr. Stark, what should I do?" Spidey says into the headpiece. Before Tony says anything I look over to Spidey. "Follow me," I say and fly up to the terminal. I break through the window and Spidey trails close behind. I pounce on Sam, using wind to toss him around a bit. I turn to look at Spidey and hear him 'conversating' with Bucky. "YoU hAvE a MeTaL aRm? ThAtS aWeSoMe DuDe!" Spidey exclaims, before Sam charges at him.

Bucky and I stare for a second as Sam carries Peter into the air. "You have the right to remain silent!" He screams at Sam, punching him. Sam lets go of Peter, but Peter catches himself. I fly toward the man who dropped my comrade and kick him with both of my feet at the same time. Me and Sam break into a mid-air battle, and I, very obviously, beat him. Peter is about to web Barnes up but Sam uses his drone to grab Peter and throw him out the window. 

I quickly fly out after him. I see my father under a pile of cars and decide that it was probably best I go help him out. I help him out and he goes over to help Natasha and Rhodey. I fly back over to Spidey and then notice the 'Rouge Avengers' running towards a QuinJet. Vision beams his laser in front of them and my teammates start their way towards the Rouge Avengers. I fly over beside Vision and the rest of the 'good guys' are underneath us. Vis starts hovering down but I stay where I am, staring at the opposing team. I take my bandana off as a tear trickles down my face. 

They start running towards us so we start going towards them. Vis and I fly through the air and Tony starts going into the air as well. I ram into Wanda and we stumble to the ground. "Wanda...please," I whisper, staring at her. She looks back at me sadly. "I have no choice." She whispers back. Spider-Man comes to help me and Wanda starts flinging cars at him, forgetting about me. I charge up a fire and lightning ball and aim it at her. "I'm sorry Wanda," I announce. The ball hits her right in the stomach and she lets out a scream of agony.

I stare at her as a tear tumbles down my face. "I'm so, so s-sorry Wanda," I whisper, leaning over her. I walk away and turn over to Nat and Clint. Nat goes for a kick but her foot gets stopped. I turn to see Wanda with her hand up, magic surging through her arm. She stands slowly. "I-It'll take a lot more than that to knock this witch down" She mumbles, and goes to help Clint. I don't bother trying to stop her. 

I rush over to Peter to see him half chilling on some kind of truck. "That thing doesn't obey the laws of physics at all." He jokes to Steve, who looks unimpressed. "Look, kid, there's a lot going on here that you don't understand," Steve responds. I decide to stay out of this one, and just watch. "Mr Stark said you'd say that, wow," Spidey says, webbing his shield and leg and dragging him on the ground. Spidey slides towards him and yells slightly, kicking the incoming Cap the other direction. He flips away and chuckles slightly. "He also said to go for your legs," Spider-Man says, staring at Cap. 

I decide to fly away to see if I'd be of use somewhere else. I see something really tiny land on Rhodey, and then it grows really big and I realize it's 'Lang' or whatever his name was. He grabbed Rhodey's leg and in the distance, I hear a surprised "HOLY SHIT!" come from Spider-Boy. "Okayyyy. Tiny dude is big now. He's big now." I hear Rhodey say threw the coms. 

Spidey runs and catches Rhodey before he smashes into an airplane. "Alright. Anybody on our side hiding any shocking and fantastical abilities they'd like to disclose? I'm open to suggestions." Tony says through the coms. I laugh slightly and nod, even though nobody can see me. "Y-Yeah I do but if I do it there's a small chance I'll uh....well get sucked into a pocket in space," I say, kinda looking forward to doing it. 

"Requip: Holy Form!" I yell, and the armor around me completely changes. I am now in white armor that is made out of vibranium (just look up fairy tail heavens wheel armor, it's pretty much that except the chest plate covers your stomach). I people stop fighting and look at me in shock before returning to the task at hand. "H-H-How--What?" Tony stutters. I laugh at his confusion. "It's an alternate type of magic angels can learn. Very difficult and very dangerous. My elemental magic is biological while this one any angel can learn. I have one for each element including this one, holy magic, and the opposite, dark/destruction magic. If I get powerful enough I could control space and time. Of course, that's not happening any time soon." I say, matter-of-factly (ITMAKESSENSESHUTUP). 

I look up to see Spidey climbing on Big-Boi's head like an actual spider. I chuckle and then he gets swatted away. He gives me a thumbs-up, showing that he's okay. "Something just flew in me!" I hear Big-Boi yell. "Don't worry, that's just Vis," I say to him and blast him with holy magic. He stumbles slightly but then regains his balance. "Hey guys, have you ever seen that really old move, Empire Strikes Back?" Spidey yells. "Jesus, Tony, how old is this guy?" Rhodey says threw the coms. "I don't know! I didn't carbon-date 'em. He's on the young side." Tony retorts. "You know that part....when they're on the snow planet....with the walking thingies?!?" Spidey yells again, swinging around big-boi.

"Maybe the kid's onto somethin'." Tony stats. "High now, Tony go high," Rhodey responds. Tony and Rhodey punch him in the face and I blast him in the chest. "Yes! Ha Ha! That was awesome!" Spidey says, and then gets knocked out of the air. I fly towards him quickly and he starts trying to hit me. "Hey, hey, hey, same side! Guess who?" I say gently. "Oh Hey...Heyyy Elemental..." He says quietly. "You're done." I lock him in place with an airlock spell. "Wh-What? Nooo." He protests. "The lock will undo in about 5 minutes or if I faint or die. Don't be dumb, k?" I kiss him on the cheek and he goes red.

I see the QuinJet flying into the air and make my way towards it. The jet goes faster and I click my earpiece so they can hear me, despite my wind around me. "Vision, make Sam a glider." I hear Tony say through the coms. "N-No don't! Y-You could seriously hurt him you could----!" I start to protest. but then stop mid-sentence. The yellow beam was already charging towards Sam. I turn around and push Sam out of the way. Sam opens his mouth to yell in protest but not before I had already pushed him out of the way. The beam hit me directly in one of my wings and I let out a scream of pain.

"D-Dad....I-I-I'm going down. Th-The wind is too thin to control up here." I cry through the coms. My armor turns back into a black dress, seeing as I am loosing power. I start to close my eyes, hearing distant begs and screams through the earpiece. Maybe this was meant to be. Maybe I was meant to save Sam. The voices got farther and the ground got closer. I hit the ground, and immediately get engulfed by darkness.

(Tony's POV)

"D-Dad....I-I-I'm going down. Th-The wind is too thin to control up here" I hear Y/N cry through the coms. I turn to see her plummeting to the ground with her eyes closed. I scream out her name desperately. "ELEMENTAL NO!" Peter screams, and you can hear that he is obviously crying. I'm too late. She comes in contact with the floor, and then mere seconds later, I'm holding her in my metal covered arms. A tear slips down my cheek as I place a hand on her chest. "Fucking VITALS!" I yell to FRIDAY. "Heartbeat detected. Contacting Bruce Banner." She responds robotically. "He--" I cut Bruce off. 

"Get to Berlin, now," I say, trying to sound as strong as possible. He hears the worry, pain, and sadness in my voice and hangs us, signaling he's on his way. Sam and Peter then land nearby. Peter rushes to us and bends down, wiping his tears. "I-I-I-I-Is she okay?" He manages to say. I nod my head. "Only her wing seems to be in critical damage. The elements must be on her side." I say, wiping my own tears. Sam finally speaks up. "She risked her life for me," He mutters, and falls to the ground with his head in his hands. "She's just a kid," He mutters. Her eyes flutter open slightly, a faint smile crossing her face. "You'd do it for me," Is all she says, before her eyes fall shut once again.


	8. Family

(Your POV)

I sat up quickly, ignoring the pain in my head. I look to my left to see that the wings were still out, and the left one was burnt slightly, but healing nonetheless. Bruce walked in, talking to Spidey and Tony. "Hey boys," I grumble. All three of them snap their heads in my direction, and Peter raced towards me. He engulfs me in a tight embrace, not daring to let go. "I thought I'd lost you," He mumbles in my ear. I smile and snuggle into the crook of his neck. "You're not getting rid of me that easily," I mumble back. 

We all sat in silence for a moment. Peter and I finally let go of each other and look at the other two men, to see them kissing. "Dude! I thought you liked Steve and also WHAT THE FUCK WHY ARE YOU MAKING OUT?!" I scream, gaining the attention of the scientists. "1) Steve was like my brother. 2) you two were having your moment so I kissed him, he just so happened to kiss back," Tony retorts.

He then claps his hands together and gently pushes Bruce off his lap. "I've got to visit some rouges in prison," He states. I stand up, put my wings away and follow after him. "I am coming. Bruce, Peter, we will be back soon enough."

(Time Skiiiiiip. Tony and Y/N find out about the fake Bucky....blah blah blah...........at the prison!)

We step off the helicopter and immediately start talking to Ross. By that, I mean they started talking and I walked ahead. I waited in front of the mechanical doorway and looked around. There was live footage of Wanda in some kind of vest that was restraining her arms. Underneath the screen were a microphone and a button. I push the button and lean forward to talk to her. "Hi, Wanda. I know you cannot respond but I want you to know that I am so sorry this is happening. I wish you the best, even when it seems the worst. I'm sure you'll get out of here soon but until then, I'll remind Vis to come to visit," I say softly.

Tony walks in as soon as I let go of the button and the doors open. We both walk in and stand in the middle of the room. Clint starts to clap and we turn to him. "The Starks are here! They see all! They know what's best for you, whether you like it or not." He announces. I lower my head in shame. They shouldn't be here. This isn't right! I ignore everyone else and walk towards Sam. "H-Hi..." I get interrupted by a slam. I snap my head to the direction of the slam to see Clint standing "better watch your back with this guy...there's a chance he's gonna break it!" Clint yells at Tony while he walks away. "Give my dad a break Clint," I say quietly.

His vision snaps towards me. "That's not what you said when he killed your mother." He states coldly. All eyes flash towards us as I levitate aggressively towards him and slam my hands on the bars protecting the glass. "You don't say a fucking word about my mother, Barton! You go against the law without thinking about your children, get locked up, and then have the audacity to bring up the death of my mother? Imagine how Lily and Cooper are feeling right now? DIDN'T FUCKIN THINK OF THEM BEFORE YOU FUCKED OFF?!" I scream at him. I look down to realize I had transformed into my fire armor. A velvet dress hung just below my knee's, and flaming black wings spread out behind me. My hair is up in two little buns at the top of my head and my eyes have gone a flaming orange color.

Clint looks back at me in shock and fear. "Fire, the element of anger. Lily, Cooper, and your wife Laura? Have fun thinking of them while you rot in this prison cell." I spit at him. The velvet dress transforms back into a black hoodie and leggings and my eyes return to there original form. My wings vanish and the buns magically come out, letting my hair fall freely. I walk over to Sam and start tinkering with my watch. "I just knocked the A out of there AV. We got about a minute before they realize its not their equipment. We just found out that a crazed doctor murdered the man who was supposed to interrogate Bucky and is going to try and control 5 other super soldiers like him. We really need to know where Steve is going, Sam. Please?" I beg, just over a whisper. He nods and looks up at me. "Fine. But only you and your father can go and you have to go as a friend. Got it?" He says back. I nod and he tells me where to go.

We start making our way out, only to have Sam speak up. "Why did you move me out of the way? Why'd you get shot for me?" He questions. I turn towards him and give him a rare wide smile. "You'd do it for me. And also, we are supposed to be a family, right?" I chirp. He smiles back. "You're a good gal, you know that, Y/N?" Sam responds happily. I turn towards Clint and my smile drops. "Despite her flaws or her addictions, I grew up with the best mother I ever could have asked for." I turn towards Sam again. "I miss her, I truly do. But as odd as it sounds, it was kind of a blessing in disguise. Because once we find Steve, we'll get you guys out. And then, we'll have a big fucking superfamily. And we'll be happy. You should think of that in the meantime. Your family." I flash him a smile again before I walk out the door.

We make our way to the chopper, and then hear the annoying voice of Ross behind us. "Starks? Did they give you anything on Rogers?" He asks. I turn to him.

"You saw what happened in there. They told us to go to hell. Imma go sleep it off. TTYL, RossiePoo. And feel free to give us a call, we'll put you on hold we like to watch the line blink. Father-Daughter activities, ya know?" I snicker, and Tony smiles proudly. I give him a nod as the door closes.

 

SUPERFAMILY~! also I made Clint as ASSHOLE in this....whoops. I love Sam, and Anthony Mackie (idk how to spell his last name) he's fuckin hilarious. So is Jeremy Renner tho. and RDJ. Question: Who is most likely the diva of the cast, and why? My Answer: RDJ. Why? Because its RDJ.


	9. Home and Symphony

(Your POV) 

Dad told me to go home before he left the helicopter. Of course, I followed him anyway. I slowly start to make my way to the destination, since I don't have thrusters or a jet pack it takes a while but I finally get there. I spot a hole open at the top of the base and fly through it.

I fly down the hole and land about 20 meters down, staring at the view in front of me. Bucky had Tony pinned to the wall. All of a sudden, Bucky's metal arm gets blasted off. I put my hands up and lock them in place with wind magic. "What the fuck are you guys doing?!" I growl. The all look at me in shock. I look down to see I am back in my fire form. I turn to my dad. "Sam said to come as a friend, dickwad!" I yell, eyes flickering like flames. "Did you even hear what I said at the prison?! I just wanted a family, Dad. Our superfamily." I say quieter. Sadness fills my eyes, yet my form doesn't change.

"I-I just want a family. I just want.....I don't know..." I mutter. "I just want to go home..." My form finally changes. My velvet dress turns into a silky blue one, and my hair flows freely. My eyes turn a deep blue color as I stare at the 3 men in front of me. I look at Steve. "What would you give for family?" I mumble, staring into his eyes. He looks down. "Everything." He responds. "Then sign the accords. Because whether you like it or not, they are your family. And yet, you turned your back on them. Like Nat said, staying with them is more important than how you stay with them!" I start to raise my voice again before I look down.

"Come home."

(Time Skip. BaCk At ThE aVeNgErS tOwEr)

"I would like to kindly ask you to transfer Sam, Clint, Scott, and Wanda to the Avengers tower, and drop all charges against James Buchanan Barnes," I say to Ross. "And why in the fuck would I do that?" He retorts aggressively. "Because I did some digging and found a clip of you making love to the Vice Presidents wife, and then with the Presidents wife. You wouldn't want the world to see that, would you?" I smirk with an evil glint in my eyes. He looks at me in shock and then backs up. "You wouldn't." He growls. "I only found this through a good 20-minute search. Imagine what I could to in 9 or 10 hours?" I proclaim. "They'll be here tomorrow." He states, walking away.

I walk into the common room to see Bruce and Tony making out again, with Bucky, Rhodey, and Steve sitting on the other couch, mildly confused. "I need you two to stop making out so I can explain something," I order, staring at the two lovebirds. They stop and stare at me. "I swear it looked like you two were about to bone (BONE?!?! B99 anyone?), like damn. Anyway, I got the other Avengers back and all charges against Bucky dropped." I announce clapping my hands together.

"HOW?!" The five shout in unison. "I found two clips of Ross fucking the President and Vice Presidents wives. They would've made him lose his job, wife, children, and probably life. I am forever scarred with seeing General Ross naked," I state, shaking my head at the end. "Thank you, Miss Lycon," Bucky responds. I smile at him. "Ya know, actually legally I am Y/N Stark. I go by my mom's last name to 1) not be praised at school and 2) I don't like Tony." I say, staring at Tony. 

"Anyway...Imma go up to my room. cya." I give them a wave and sprint to my room. I requip into my suit and fly out the window. The wind flows through my hair. I see Spidey sitting at the edge of a building and land behind him silently. His mask is off, and I stare at his brown hair for a moment. He starts to sing and I just look at the boy, stunned.

"I've been hearing symphonies. Before, all I ever heard was silence. A Rhapsody for you and me and every melody is timeless" He sings, nodding his head slightly to himself. "Life was stringing me along. Then you came and you cut me loose. Was solo singing on my own, now I can't find the key without you." He runs a hand through his straightened hair, messing it up a bit. "And now your song is on repeat, and I'm dancin' on to your heartbeat, and when you're gone, I feel incomplete. So if you want the truth..." He stands, spins around and looks at me in shock. 

I make a movement with my hand to tell him to keep going. "I just wanna be part of your symphony. Will you hold me tight and not let go?" I sing with him, taking my bandana off. We sing with each other, smiling and awkwardly dancing together. All of the pain fades away. My Dad leaving, The abuse of Aaron, my mother's addiction to pills, my mother's death, the Civil war, taking a hit for Sam and falling, Clint's words, the fight at the HYDRA base. Everything faded. It was just us two, singing and dancing like idiots.

I smile at him and he smiles back as the song ends. I suddenly notice that we are mere inches away from each other. I blush before stumbling backward (You don't get your kiss yet). "Y-You're a good singing person---singer... yeah singer." I stutter, smiling slightly and looking up at him. He smiles down at me, a blush spreading on his cheeks. "You're a good singing person too," He teases. I punch his shoulder gently. 

"Shut it, Parker."

We sit at the edge of the building. "Did you do it?" He asks softly. I look at him. " Yeah...the other Avengers are coming back tomorrow. I don't know how I'll face Clint though..." I say, sub-consciously. He looks back at me confused. My vision snaps in front of me. "When I visited them all, in prison, Clint was being an asshole to my dad. So I told him to give him a break. He looked back at me with a cold stare and said, and I quote, 'That's not what you said when he killed your mother.'." I mumble and look up to Peter. He looked back at me with worry and sadness. "and I snapped. All I felt was anger. I even subconsciously turned into my fire form. Fire represents anger, water is sadness, an I don't know what the other ones are. I have a feeling I don't want to." 

He turns to me. "He'll beg for forgiveness. Nobody can bear being on your bad side. I've seen your father." He explains. "What are you implying?" I ask. "Forgive your dad." He states. "Why the hell would I do that?" I exclaim. "Because you have one..." He whispers. I look over to him sadly. "Your aunt....why is she the only one who you live with, Pete?" I question quietly. "My parent dropped me off at my aunt and uncles house when I was 7 and died in a plane crash. And about six months ago, when I got my powers..." He looks down at his hands and then at me. "I watched my uncle get shot. I was stubborn, I didn't want these powers. I guess he knew I had them because before he died... h-he said 'with great power, comes great responsibility.' and so I put on some blue and red sweats, made a mask, and became Spider-Man." He looks back down and smiles.

"and thanks to that, I met you."


	10. Nightmares and Cuddles

TW: Verbal and Physical abuse. If you are going through a situation where you are being verbally or physically, tell someone. Whether it's a professional or a trusted friend. And remember people care about you. lots of love <3

(Your POV)

I sit in my lab, working on Bucky's new arm when my Dad walks in. "Hey Y/N, the other Avengers are her---holy shit." He utters. "oh yeah, welcome to my lab. Like Bucky's new arm?" I question, holding up the arm. It looks almost identical to the other one, but instead of him having a red star on his arm, it's the Avengers symbol. 

"Yeah, it looks awesome. Since when did you have a lab?" He asks. "Oh, I had it made without you knowing before I moved here. I asked Wanda to get people to make it for me. I stole some of your money, knowing you wouldn't notice, and bought some stuff for it." I respond. "The uh-- other Avengers are back," He states. "Alright. Joel, lock it down." I slightly yell to the ceiling. "Right away, Y/N." The crisp, teenage sounding AI says.

I grab Bucky's arm and make my way to the living quarters. When I get there, I see everybody scattered throughout the room. Literally everyone, including Bucky, Dante, Scott, and Peter. I fake a cough and they look over to me. I wave with Bucky's new arm and then make my way over to him. "Here ya go, Buck." I smile and then walk over to sit at the feet of Sam and Peter. I end up sitting in-between Peters legs, making him blush an inhuman amount. 

Sam smiles down at me. "Thank you again, Y/N." He says. I smile back. "It's fine. It really didn't hurt THAT bad. I mean it hurt like hell, but it was bearable." I respond. "Listen Y/N..." I hear. I turn towards Clint. He opens his mouth to speak but I put my hand up. A bubble appears in front of his mouth and mutes his words. "I have a feeling my magic will come in handy," I state, twirling a mini ball of F/C electricity in my fingers. "I don't feel safe having that so close to my legs," Peter mutters. "sucks to be you, Spider-Boy," I smirk.

I turn to Clint. "I don't want you to apologize to me, Barton. I want you to apologize to them...." I project a video-call of Clint's family onto the wide-screen T.V. I remove the bubble and he stares at the screen. He apologizes and Laura smiles. "It's okay. You did what you thought you had to. But I want you to thank Y/N for forgiving you and getting you out of there." Laura demands. All the Avengers that were in the prison smile and turn to me. They all thank me and Wanda even magically gets me a Pepsi from the fridge. "It was no problem really. It only took about a half-an-hour to dig up that blackmail." I proclaim, smiling.

Peter ruffles my hair a bit and I blush, leaning against his thigh. He tenses up before relaxing, getting his fingers tangled in my hair. Sam smiles at us. "Ew Izzy stop..." Dante demands, fake gagging. "Shut it, pipsqueak." I retort. "Ahh, young love." Thor booms from behind the couch. I jump and turn around. "Really Thor? When did you even get here?" I shout. He points to the window and I see a weird symbol burnt into the grass. "You have no respect for lawn maintenance," I mutter. Tony shoots up. "That's what I said!" He announces. 

I lean back onto Peter and he starts playing with my hair. I smile and close my eyes, entering the dream realm.

(Dream)

I sit on the couch of my old house, staring out the window. Dante had already gone to bed, thankfully. Aaron stumbles into the room, a beer bottle in hand. I look up in fear, noticing that he's drunk. "Hey, you pathetic bitch." He slurs. I stand up and start backing away. He stumbles towards me and my back hits the wall. 'not again' I think, wrapping my arms around my torso. He smashes the bottle of beer onto my head and then grabs a handful of my hair. "Time for some fun..."

(Real Life - Peters POV)

I look down at Y/N and notice she had fallen asleep. I smile until I notice she had a tear running down her face. I frown and pick her up, placing her on the couch. She wraps her arms around herself and I can only assume she is having a nightmare. The Avengers are now staring at me, Dante wearing a face of concern. Sam moves over and I sit next to Y/N. She shoots up and looks around before landing her eyes on me. I look at her, worry spread across my face.

She leaps into my arms and tucks her head into my neck. I reposition us so she's on top of me and cradle her head in my hand, rubbing her back with the other. Dante looks prepared to protect Y/N at all costs. My neck starts getting wet with tears, but I don't really care. "Shh...Its okay Elemental. Calm down." I whisper, playing with her hair. She stops crying and her breathing evens. "She fell asleep..." I mumble, smiling slightly. I lay her down and rest her legs on my lap, putting her head on a fluffy pillow and a blanket over us. 

She starts to stir so I play with her hair, weaving a strand between my fingers. She cuddles into the pillow, a faint smile on her face. I smile. "I wonder what she dreamt..." Bruce trails off. I look at Bruce before turning back towards Y/N. Her eyebrows are furrowed and she is mumbling something. She turns over and slowly wraps her arms around herself again. "N-No...Aaron get away from me.." She mumbles. Dante freezes. I look at her and start rubbing her back again. She turns back over to face the back of the couch and then stays still. "The dream must've ended..." I inquire. "Who's Aaron?" Steve questions. Dante looks down. "Her step-father. My father." He states plainly.


	11. Aaron

TW: panic attack and mention of abuse. If you are in a situation that you are being abused, speak to someone. Either a friend or a professional. Know that people love you. I love you <3!

(Two Years Ago - 12 years old)

"Y/N!" I hear Aaron scream from his lab downstairs. I stumble my way down the stairs and into his lab. "Y-Yes, sir?" I say. He demands me to sit and hooks me up to some machine. There are bags that look like IV bags next to me that maintain some sort of dark liquid. He smiles evilly and I notice a red book with a star on it before an overwhelming pain surges through my arms.

(Present Day - 14 years old)

"School? I'm way too smart to go to school!" I exclaim. "I agree, but you need a high school diploma before you can go to college. You are gonna go to Midtown high, starting in a week." My father states. I sigh and walk over to my bookshelf, pulling on a blue one. The door to my lab opens and all the lights turn on. "In order to enter, we will need a voice ID," Joel says. I signal for my dad to enter and he walks towards it. He tries to enter but gets pushed back, a F/C forcefield appearing. "It's me, Joel," I smirk. "That, Tony, was a force field I expertly engineered. Impossible to hack." I state.

I head to my hologram computer and type in 'Aaron Catrinasha'. His file pops up and I tap on it. "Aarons location has been found. Assemble the Avengers." I blanky proclaim. We rush out of the room and point at Dante, telling him to stay here. I see everyone at the front door. "How the f----Nevermind. Wait, Peter? why are you here?" I question. He shrugs and I just walk out the front door and to a QuinJet. "Let's catch this fucker!"

(At Aarons Location)

"--and if he gets close to you, punch him in the dick. Otherwise, this should be a piece of cake," I explain. I kick down the door to an abandoned warehouse and my eyes lock on Aaron through my bandana. I lock him in place with wind magic and smirk. "Well, that was easy," I blurt out. I walk up to him and kick him in the dick. The other Avengers just stare at me. "So, the bitch made friends with the Avengers?" Aaron states plainly. "Shut up, dickwad." I stare at his blank eyes before raising my hand and signaling him to follow me. The wind carries him out and I whistle. He smashes into the pavement before I whistle again, lifting him back up. I whistle a third time and he heads towards the QuinJet, everyone following in pursuit.

(Would ya look at that? We're in Bruce & Tony's lab)

I sit in a chair, staring at the man in the cage. "Why?" is all that falls from my lips. The other Avengers are looking through security cameras. "Why what?" He asks. "Don't play dumb with me, asshole!" I demand, standing up. "Y/N stay calm, okay? You can do this," Peter says through the coms. I look at the camera, I sit down and stare at Aaron once again. "Why did you do that to me? What did I ever do to you?" I ask. "Do what?" Steve says through the coms. 'I forgot to tell them why we were after him. I didn't show them his file.' "Is Dante out there?" He asks. "Why do you care?" I retort. "Because he didn't know what I did to you... physically at least" He smirks, a glimmer of evil in his eyes. "I can see the camera, you looked at it when you sat back down. How about you show your new friends what I did! Because they obviously do not know," He barks. I look down. 

"Show them, girly. Show them the scars. The bruises. The burns." He looks up to the camera. "You know how hard it is to burn someone that controls fire?" He asks. I hear people talking in the earpiece but ignore them. "Remember that fluid I put in you when you were twelve?" He questions. "That excruciating pain I put up with for 36 fucking hours is something I'll never forget," I spit. He smiles. "It's the зимний солдат/Winter Soldier watching?" He asks. "Y/N you need to get out of there. The serum he put in you was the same serum that made me the Winter Soldier!" Bucky yells into the coms, but I ignore him.

(3rd Person POV)

Bucky reluctantly runs out of the room since he doesn't want to turn into the Winter Soldier. " I think I'll call you, the Winter Angel," He mutters.

"желание/longing,"

Y/N groans and puts her head in her hands.

"ржавый/rusted,"

Y/N stands up and stumbles around the room, crashing into things.

"печь/furnace,"

Peter, Tony, and Bruce desperately to open the door. Bruce's eyes start to flicker from brown to green. The others just sit and watch other than Sam and Bucky who are in the other room. Y/N lets out a scream of pain.

"рассвет/daybreak" (this was my favorite one to try and pronounce)

Peter backs up and runs full speed into the metal door, breaking it.

"семнадцать/seventeen,"

Peter picks up Y/N, carrying her to where Bucky is and placing her down, while the Hulk smashes Aaron around a bit. Bucky leans in front of her. " солдат/soldier?" He asks, making sure she didn't turn. She tries to tame her breathing as she looks up at Bucky. "What the fuck does солдат mean?" She mumbles looking at Bucky like he was crazy. Bucky and Peter smile and Peter pulls her into a hug. "Are you okay?" He mutters into her hair. "As good as a girl like me can be, I guess." She mumbles back. "Buck, how 'bout we give the lovebirds some privacy?" Sam smirks. I just lean back and glare at him. I lean back over on Peter and close my eyes, listening to his steady heartbeat. 

(Your POV - In the morning)

"--ey are so cute!" I hear a thick sokovian voice say. I slowly raise my head and see ALL the Avengers standing there staring at me and Peter. Wait...Me and Peter (yeah, it's Peter and I idiot)(not what I meant, Author)? I look down and see him laying there, curls hanging over his eyes and arms wrapped tightly. I tap him on the chest. "Pete? wake up..." I say softly, trying to subtly hide my blush behind my hair. His eyes flutter open and he looks at me with tired eyes, smiling a goofy smile. "Oh, good mornin' darlin'," He mutters with a tired voice, keeping one arm around my waist and using the other to cover his yawn. "Heh, your hair is curly," I smile. He looks down and sees our position. I'm practically on top of him, he has his arm wrapped tightly around my waist, and I have one hand on his chest. He blushes and removes his arm from me. "oh S-sorry..." He mumbles. "It's okay... that was the best sleep I've had in ages anyway," I proclaim, laughing slightly.

Steve ignores Wanda and Clint who are fangirling and talking about 'Elespider', which is our 'ship name'. "Y/N, did anything happen after you left Aaron?" Steve asks. I blush. "Between me and Peter? No. Why do you care?" I question, obviously not understanding what his question was. "No, I mean after Aaron...ya know..." He trails off. I shake my head and he sighs and mumbles "Good.". "Is Aaron dead?" I ask. "No, just damaged beyond repair..." Tony responds. Everyone sits down on the couches and turn to me. I look at everyone confused. "Wh-Why is everyone l-looking at me..? Look Bucky and Sam are cuddling and so are Bruce and Tony. When did that happen amirite?" I sputter. They stare at me before looking at Sam and Bucky, and then Bruce and Tony. "Yeah, since when were you guys bi..? Anyway..." Clint mutters. They turn back towards us. "Y/N, yesterday...wh-what Aaron said. L-let us see your arm," Bruce says, obviously naturally nervous. I look down and lift the blanket over my torso, tucking my arms underneath.

I shake my head, looking at my lap. Peter grabs my wrist and tries to lift my sleeve but I blast him away with water. "GET AWAY FROM ME!"I scream, using wind to hover into the air and land behind the couch. I stumble onto the floor and back up into the wall, covering my head with my arm. Peter slowly approaches me. "P-Please d-don't hurt me..." I cower in fear. He slowly grabs my arm and places them on his lap. "Y/N i-it's okay... nobody is going to hurt you," He assures. I start hyperventilating and shaking, pulling away. I feel someone wrap their arms around me and pull me closer. I hear distant voices.

(Peters POV)

I pull her close and turn to Dr.Banner. "Wh-What element can she control best?" I question urgently. "U-Uh F-Fire I believe," The normally anxious man responds. "Does anyone c-carry a lighter on them?" I question. Ms.Romanoff pulls a grill lighter out of her pocket. "Thanks, Ms.Romanoff," I mutter. "do you bring that everywhe-- nevermind..." Tony trails off. I light the lighter and put it in her field of vision. She stares at it and I move the lighter in front of me. She pulls away from me and stares at the lighter.

(Your POV)

I stare at the flickering flame in front of me. The pure flame dances in the wind. I pick up the flame, and it dances around my hand. I smile softly. staring at it. "Y/N?" Peter's voice breaks through. I look up at him and I close my hand, killing the flame. "Yes, Spider-Boy?" I ask. He smiles, and then it falls. "Your arm..." He mumbles. I look down at it as the memories fly through my mind. I look back at him and ignite my hand. The flame burns my sleeve before I kill it again. 

Tears tumble down my face. My arm is completely covered with purple bruises. Scars scattered around my arm. Burn marks imprinted on my arm. I look away in pain and shame. I feel a soft hand run down my arm and snap my head towards it. I see Peter, a tear streaming down his face and a hand running down my arm softly. He looks up at me and then stands abruptly, making his way to Tony and Bruce's lab. I stop him with the wind magic and he turns his head towards me. "H-H-He has to pay! He has to---to pay..." He breaks down, tears streaming down his face at a rapid speed. Natasha makes her way towards him, embracing him. I look up at Tony only to be tackled. "I-I'm s-so sorry mija. I-I...." Tony breaks down in my arms and I feel my stomach drop. Peter was right. 

"Tony..." I trail off. He sits up and wipes his and my tears, cupping my face. "I-I'm sorry..." He whispers. I lean onto him, placing my forehead on his chest. "It's okay Dad.. you're here now. That's all that matters."(OTHER THAN THE FACT THAT YOUR AN ASSHOLE THAT SHOULD BURN IN HELL. Sorry I have daddy issues)

 

Apparently Tony speaks English, French, Japanese, and Russian. I am making him speak Spanish, as well as Bruce because I want Tones to call you Mija. Also, I usually ship IronDad and Spiderson, but Y/N is his daughter that'd be weird. So I'm doing MomWidow and Spiderson.


End file.
